A Brief Encounter
by Sunni-Chan
Summary: AU. It's that time of the year! The highly anticipated Capsule Corp Christmas party is finally happening! What happens when Bulma has a few drinks and throws her inhibitions aside? BulmaxOC


**I don't own DBZ or any of its characters! It's a real shame...**

 **This story will be from multiple POVs so watch out for that**

* * *

So it was that time of year again and it had come around way too fast in Dita's opinion. That was of course, the annual Capsule Corp Christmas party, when Dr Briefs and his wife opened their home to their employees and their families for a night of drinking, dancing and entertainment.

Dita didn't usually turn down the idea of a party, but the thought that there were going to be strangers loitering around Capsule Corps premises did unnerve her somewhat. Crowds were not her thing and the sheer idea of it had her tail swishing irritably, much like how a pissed off cats would. Running a hand through her dark hair, she stared at herself in the mirror, dark eyes flecked with gold stared back at her as she tried to somewhat tame the dark locks into place. Bulma had warned her not to come down to the party looking like she was ready to spar the nearest being and since Bulma had become a good friend of hers over the last year or so, she respected the bluenettes wishes to look somewhat respectable.

Bulma had made her stay over the night before, so that she could make sure that Dita would one, turn up and two, actually wear something girly for a change. The two girls had spent the evening annoying Vegeta by messing with the gravity chamber, talking really loudly about him without actually using his name every time he walked by them and finally by attempting to convince him that he was losing his appeal to women. When they had finally decided to leave him alone, they had watched Trunks' new moves he had learned from his dad, before watching a couple of movies and then heading to bed.

Dita wasn't what you would expect to see of a female saiyan, although she had the tail, she was not built in any way, her curvy, yet toned figure gave people the impression she was weak, just a weak girl with no sort of power. Vegeta made that mistake, telling her that she was weak, small and feeble and that she couldn't be carrying any power, since she looked like the weak women from earth. Dita had proved him wrong when she showed him her true power, which of course had him sulking for days that he had underestimated her and she had kicked his ass!

Grunting softly as she managed to sort of tame her wild hair, she looked in the closet and snorted at what Bulma had evidently left in there for her to wear to the party. It was a black dress, a figure hugging black dress with no back and a low front, to show off, as Bulma would say, the 'goodies'. "Figures..." she huffed and eyed the dress, wondering how on earth she was going to be able to hide her tail in _that_.

The knock at the door drew her back to her senses and she muttered under her breath, before calling out "come in..." eyeing the dress with distaste once more as the door opened revealing said bluenette, who swooped in and immediately began fussing with her hair.

"I came to help you get ready!" she exclaimed, picking up the comb and attempting to further tame Ditas unruly mane.

 _ **Ditas POV**_

I didn't even try and fight her off as she descended upon me and started attacking my hair with the comb, I just closed my eyes and stayed silent, save for the small growls that escaped when she accidentally yanked on my hair, trying to comb through a tangle or two.

"Are you done?" I asked as Bulma set down the comb and began to stare me deep into my eyes "Uhh... Bulma?" I asked a little unnerved at her steely gaze and quiet composure.

"Hmm..." she muttered and began inspecting my face... I knew what was coming and I wasn't fond of the idea "You need makeup!" she finally exclaimed, shoving me to sit at the vanity table, stepping around me and gathering up her 'supplies'.

"Bulma... I... wouldn't it be better if I put the dress on first?" I asked, hoping that the dress she had left me was some kind of joke that had lost its translation on its way from Bulmas closet to mine.

Pausing in her movements, the bluenette eyed the dress which was still hung up in the closet, before walking over to it and holding it up "Yes... probably a good idea! You're starting to get this whole girly thing after all!"

 _Shit..._ I muttered to myself as she slid it off the hanger "Bulma... where am I supposed to hide my tail in that scrap of fabric?" my tail bristled lightly and she laughed a little.

"Oh silly, you don't need to worry about that, you will be sitting with me, Vegeta, Goku" she paused to wink "and the others, and really... it's not like people around here haven't seen that kind of thing before have they?"

I shook my head "It doesn't stop them from staring does it? Or the earth brats" I was referring of course to the children of this planet, who seemed to think it was funny to refer to me as the mysterious cat lady. Rolling her eyes, Bulma reached for my arm and dragged me up, forcing the dress at me "change into this please!" she thrust me towards my en suite bathroom and pushed me inside.

Staring into the mirror, I muttered and peeled off my shirt and then my comfy indoor pants, before sliding the dress over my head, almost yelling in shock at how much flesh this thing really showed off. Stalking from the bathroom I eyed Bulma with light fury in my gaze. It must have surprised her because she backed away waving her hands lightly "But you look good! I promise!" she weakly laughed, moving forward and adjusting the dress for me.

"... Bulma, I look like a hooker! Really! What's the big idea?" I stared her square in the eyes as she sighed and chuckled.

"You really need to learn how to attract men, Dita... you can't live a life of celibacy you know" she waved her finger crossly and pushed me to sit back into the chair. Maybe she was right... Vegeta had educated me on how the humans were fun toys to play with and how easy it was to manipulate them into bed... he told me multiple times how he had managed to seduce Bulma into bed and that was how she had bore his son, Trunks. Maybe I should take Vegetas advice and play a little game tonight...

While I had been thinking about that, Bulma had set to work on my face, 'dolling' me up as she called it, finishing with a flick of eyeliner and a slick of gloss to my lips. I stared at my reflection and tilted my head to the side "I look... like..."

Bulma cut me off "Like a normal human female" she laughed lightly and I had to admit, I would have an easier time fitting in with the various females around here if I acted like a normal woman, instead of a proud saiyan... pfft I was proud to be different, but for one night, I would play her stupid little game of dress-up.

 _ **Bulmas POV**_

I was half expecting a fight on my hands and had been quite ready to call Vegeta in here to help me fight her into the dress and pin her down so I could do her hair... she seemed oddly calm. I couldn't help but wonder if Vegeta had already threatened her into behaving tonight, even though we weren't together anymore, he still wanted to make me happy! Well hell... I don't think we were ever really together, I was just convenient to bare him a son and I had no complaints about this, it was less complicated than a proper relationship... I was drawn from my thoughts when I heard Dita talking to me.

"By the way Bulma... you look-" she paused, obviously trying to find the right words "nice". I had to smile at that, Dita wasn't one for compliments, but apparently she was learning how to give them better now.

"Thanks!" I flushed a little pink as I stared at myself in the vanity mirror. I was wearing a red dress with a scoop neckline that hugged my body, but pooled at the cleavage, sure the dress could be a little longer, the hem only coming down just past my ass... but I was on a mission tonight to tempt people... well person... Yamcha to be precise! I was also sporting a pair of the most gorgeous red heels to accentuate my already long legs... Oh he wouldn't be able to resist me! I grinned to myself and pointed to the shoes I had picked out for Dita.

I watched as her eyes darted to the black high heels and then she began to protest "but Bulma... I would be more comfortable in flat shoes!" I knew for a fact she could walk in heels, I had made her wear them often enough at the multiple company functions I had dragged her along to, mostly for the genuine female company, someone who didn't treat me like an airhead heiress, or like I was her employer!

"Oh please Dita, I know you can walk in them... besides, don't you want to have the illusion of longer legs, like mine?" I asked, indicating to how my legs looked in my heels and I heard her huff, before slipping her feet into the heels and walking around a little bit, before sitting back down. "Oh no no... come on, we need to get down there before it gets too crazy..." I grabbed her arm, looping it through mine, dragging her out of the room and downstairs, where I could hear the music drifting in from the gardens around the property.

 _ **Normal POV**_

Dita muttered as Bulma tugged her along, manoeuvring her through the gardens of the property, searching for their little group. It didn't take long and soon enough she had spotted them sitting around at one of the tables. Vegeta was leaning back in his chair, eyes closed as Krillin and Goku talked about sparring techniques with an interested Tien and Yamcha, who apparently had been drinking already. Bulma looked like she was going to say something when Yamcha looked up and whistled. "Hey guuuuys, the babes have arrived!" Dita shot him a look of contempt and tugged at the hemline of the dress, willing it to be longer. Thank GOD Roshi was nowhere to be seen... but then again, with the amount of females dotted around, she knew he was off being the dirty old man that he was.

Yamchas words had Bulma flush pink, but also grabbed the attention of the others at the table. Vegetas eyes shot open and his gaze roamed the two girls approvingly, smirking lightly at the fact of Bulma being able to get Dita into such a revealing dress. Goku blinked and blinked again, just staring at the females, as Krillin sat there open mouthed. Tien however, seemed to be the only not almost drooling one and he smiled sincerely "you look lovely ladies" he bowed his head lightly and Dita smirked.

"Thank you Tien" Bulma grinned "atleast you haven't forgotten how to speak to women" she rolled her eyes and looked around "where's Piccolo?" the question left her lips as she pulled Dita to the table and took a seat, nudging the other woman to sit in the chair next to hers. Dita sat and shot Vegeta a deadly look as his eyes burned into her flesh, inspecting her like she was some sort of prey.

Goku managed to form a sentence "he's nearby-" he was cut off as the familiar cough of the namekian announced his presence "Oh there you are Piccolo!" he grinned

Piccolo rose a brow as he saw what Dita was wearing "such impractical attire..." he spoke disapprovingly "how do you plan on fighting in that if danger shows up?" Dita scowled and stood, turning on the namekian, hands on her hips and brows furrowed.

"Don't even start with me you overgrown green bean, blame her" she pointed at Bulma, the scowl still on her face "it was her idea... now leave me alone..." he shook his head as Bulma dragged the girl back to her seat, chastising her about how she spoke to Piccolo.

* * *

The night progressed well, although Yamcha got so drunk that he ended up passing out in the bushes, which was funny to those watching. Krillin had then gathered up the drunken scarred warrior with Gokus help and hauled him off to bed, knowing he would sleep right through til tomorrow and then be hungover.

Dita had been thinking about what Vegeta had said about humans being fun to play with and since the only human in their group left at the table was Bulma, she had been thinking hard about this... hell, it was about time something fun happened around here! Dita was sitting opposite Bulma, Piccolo had vanished and Vegeta was sitting, staring between the two as Bulma blushed heavily, taking a sip of her drink. The blush was caused by Dita and how her tongue swirled around the straw in her glass. Yes she was taunting Bulma and yes, it seemed to be working, Bulma was squirming lightly in her chair and Vegeta seemed highly amused as he could smell the arousal at the table.

The arousal was coming from them both and no wonder, with how much they'd had to drink this evening, it was bound to stir urges deep down, especially for Dita. _Why?_ He wondered _why isn't she trying to jump me, or Kakarot? Why the earth woman?_ He was confused somewhat, he figured she would have wanted either him or Goku, being the only male saiyans she could even try and mate with and then it dawned on him. Dita must have listened to what he said about earth people and how much fun they were!

While he had been lost in his thoughts, Bulma had stood and taken Ditas hand, tugging her away from the party and towards her lab. Vegeta noticed only two late that the two had vanished from his eyesight and he muttered "Women..." he figured they had gone off to look for Goku and Krillin since he swore he heard Bulma say something about finding out where the others had gotten to before both she and Dita had vanished.

 _ **Ditas POV**_

I knew it was just a matter of being seductive, that and all the alcohol we had drunk, that would have Bulma squirming in her chair like that. Soon enough however, she had mentioned that they needed to go find Goku and Krillin because they were missing the awesome party. We trailed through the property, Bulma holding my hand as we walked. It was a shame though because we didn't get any further than her lab, before she yanked me inside the darkened room, flicking on a couple of desk lamps as she slowly came to a halt at her desk and sat upon it, back to the door. I tilted my head to the side as I watched the woman curiously, feeling her arousal in the air I smirked and stepped forward, using my knee to nudge her legs apart, using that moment to press myself between them and staring straight into her eyes.

Bulma stared back at me, her gaze unwavering as she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and chewed it lightly, my eyes fixated upon her mouth as she released the now slightly swollen flesh. My gaze slowly drifted down her body before making its way back up to her eyes, as her hands came to rest on my hips. I almost backed up in shock as one of Bulmas hands drifted from my hip and slid beneath the hem of my dress, brushing up against the material of my panties. _So this is what she wants..._ I thought to myself as her fingers lingered there, travelling to the edge of the material, curling her fingers into the soft lace. Growling softly as my more primal urges pressed forth, I crushed my lips to hers, my hands grasping the hem of her already revealing dress. Wrenching it up roughly, not caring that she had squealed into the kiss.

 _ **Bulmas POV**_

I was taking a huge risk right now so lets blame the alcohol as I lied to her, telling her we were going to look for Goku and Krillin. I had no intention of going to find those two, so when we neared my lab, I yanked her inside without a word. Switching on a couple of desk lamps, I had sat myself on the desk with my back to the doorI squealed into the kiss, I mean sure I had instigated it but I thought Dita would have pushed me away, not yank up the bottom of my dress to expose the lacy thong I was wearing! I gasped into the kiss as I felt her hands roaming my body, my back arching up to her as she pinched one of my nipples through the material of my dress "Dita..." I groaned into the kiss as her other hand ventured lower, pushing the material of my thong aside, revealing me to her. The cool air of the lab made me shiver lightly as it passed over the already heated flesh.

My arousal must be strong as I heard Dita growl softly, her fingers brushing up against the hot moistness of my core, a light moan escaping my lips as she brushed her fingers there again before staring me in the eyes. Oh fuck... fuck fuck fuck I wanted this so bad... does that make me a bad person? No! I was disappointed that Yamcha had passed out, so really, he missed out and I get to have fun, with a female saiyan no less!

 _ **Normal POV**_

Dita could smell Bulma, and fuck, she smelled good, her fingers brushing the other womans heated mound before her thumb made its way to her clit, rubbing in small circular motions. This had the other woman writhing against her, moaning softly, which only spurred Dita on. Bumas panties were apparently getting in the way because the sound of material ripping could be heard and then the torn panties went whistling through the air, landing somewhere nearby. Dita smirked lightly as Bulmas eyes widened at the sound and before Bulma had any time to react, Dita had pushed a finger deep inside her.

Bulmas moan ripped through the air as she bucked her hips towards the other womans wriggling digit, the sensations rolling through her were immense and even more so as Dita added a second finger to the mix, her thumb still rubbing the small bundle of nerves. Bulmas hands came to rest at the edge of the desk, knuckles turning white as she held on tightly, scared that she might fall off this amazing ride. Dita slowly began to slide her fingers in and out, the slowness of her fingers greatly contrasted how fast her thumb was skimming the bluenettes clit, which had Bulma moaning and pleading for more.

"Oh god Dita... fuck... please... more!" she bucked harder against the female saiyan "harder... fuck... Dita!" she moaned "I'm so close" she whined, her whole body felt like it was on fire with each pump of Ditas fingers into her soaking core.

"Oh no you don't..." Dita growled and pulled her fingers free, bringing them upto her mouth to lick the clear sticky fluid from them, eliciting a purr from her throat. This only seemed to turn Bulma on more, who had reached her hand down and began touching herself. Frowning, Dita smacked Bulmas hand away and lowered herself to kneel before the bluenette, leaning in to bask in the scent of her temporary lover. "You smell so good..." she purred and leaned forward further, flicking out her tongue to lap softly at the hot wet flesh before her. Bulma cried out in pleasure as Dita wrapped her arms around her thighs, holding her down against the desk, her tail coming up to wrap around Bulmas ankle to hold her leg in place, the others womans mouth on her, tasting her greedily, lapping hungrily at the soft folds of flesh before delving her tongue deep into her entrance.

Bulma bucked under the assault from Ditas mouth, crying out in ecstasy as she could feel the edge approaching fast. An energy at the doorway caught Ditas attention and she replaced her tongue with two fingers, pumping into Bulma furiously as she peeked up and past the bluenettes shoulder to spot Vegeta leaning against the doorframe, smirking as he watched the heated scene before him. Thankfully Bulma didn't notice as her eyes were closed, but Dita shot him a devious smirk as she found that sweet spot deep inside Bulma, pounding it with her fingers, her eyes not leaving Vegetas as she openly pleasured the woman infront of his vary gaze.

Bulma cried out loudly "S-shit! Im gonna come!" she cried, grasping the edge of the desk harder, her body beginning to shake as an orgasm cruelly claimed her body, her juices spurting out over Ditas hand and the floor. Violently shaking, Bulma gasped, seeing white as Dita continued to fuck her with her fingers, sending another orgasm rocking through her, her body lurching as she came again, showering the lab floor with her feminine ejaculation, which Dita leaned down and began to greedily lap straight from Bulmas heated core, not caring that she too was being showered in Bulmas essence.

Vegeta continued to watch from the doorway, impressed that another woman could make Bulma orgasm so violently with such little attention, though now he was absently caressing the hardened flesh of his cock through his pants. Watching Bulma sag into Ditas arms, he smirked and approached, grasping Bulma and throwing her over his shoulder, much to Ditas amusement. "Your coming with me woman..." he growled to Bulma before turning to leave.

"You're welcome Vegeta" Dita snickered as she licked her own hand clean, before adjusting her dress and wandering into the bathroom. Staring at herself in the mirror, she gave her face a quick clean, thankful for Bulma having no need to use foundation on her perfect skin before reapplying her lipstick and heading back out to the party.

"Where did you get to?" Krillin asked as she approached the table and taking a seat "and wheres Bulma?" he asked curiously as Dita took a seat. Opening her mouth to speak, Goku tilted his head in confusion "why can I smell sex?" he asked, peering at Dita also in a curious manner.

"Never you mind..." Dita smirked and poured herself a glass of wine, taking a sip and winking at the two men staring at her in wonder.

That was the Christmas party at Capsule Corp, a time for fun, friends, and casual sex with your best friend!

* * *

 **Okay guys! So that's it! The Christmas party at Capsule Corp. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you think**

 **~Sunni-Chan**


End file.
